This invention relates generally to estimation of level-thresholds for memory cells. Methods and apparatus are provided for determining thresholds between successive cell levels on readout of q-level memory cells, together with data storage devices incorporating such apparatus.
In solid-state memory such as flash memory and phase-change memory, the fundamental storage unit (the “cell”) can be set to q different states, or “levels”, permitting storage of information. Each cell can be used to store a qary symbol with each of the q possible symbol values being represented by a different cell level. In so-called “single-level cell” (SLC) devices, the memory cells can be set to only two levels (q=2) and so can record only binary values. Other devices use so-called “multi-level cells” which can be set to q>2 different cell levels, thus permitting storage of more than one bit per cell.